


Where Are You

by ChainsawChicken



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainsawChicken/pseuds/ChainsawChicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has disappeared without any explanation, leaving a confused Dan home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are You

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second published fanfiction, so please my poor writing. Constructive criticism gladly welcomed and appreciated!

What had begun as violent fits of infuriation and confusion had subsided into gentle sobs and to intense feelings of desolation. The pattering of the raindrops outside fell perfectly in time with Dan’s slow and steady heartbeat. Each heartbeat resounded vehemently within his body, a sharp pang of pain tugging relentlessly at his frail heartstrings. He cradled his head in my hands, vigorously gripping strands of his chestnut hair mumbling to himself. Where did he go? Why doesn’t he love me? What did I do? Does he hate me? Questions rapidly whirled through Dan’s mind, rendering him incapable of forming rational thoughts, and more importantly, answering these questions. Sensations of desperation and rejection fueled his anxiety, his body convulsing in response.  
Phil had left so suddenly, without any word of where he would be going or providing an explanation as to why he was going and when he would be back. Dan had been at the apartment alone before, when Phil had gone off on holiday, but he had always told Dan. The mutual trust that once existed between the couple was now reduced to an obstructed and fragmented connection. The one person Dan had fully trusted with his own life had seemingly betrayed him, reopening wounds from the past. His repressed trust issues resurfaced, his world collapsing before his eyes. As the rain outside intensified, tears descended rapidly down his pale face, saturating his cheeks and staining his shirt. Dan wiped the tears streaming down his face, realizing that he was wearing one of Phil’s old university shirts. He continued to cry, eventually escalating into horrible sobbing fits, dark thoughts still generating and whirling inside him. After a while the rain subsided, and Dan, exhausted from intense emotional burden, gradually drifted off to sleep, clutching Phil’s sweatshirt with every fiber of his being.


End file.
